1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A phenomenon in which electrophoretic particles migrate due to the Coulomb force when an electric field is applied to a dispersion liquid obtained by dispersing electrophoretic particles in a solution (so called electrophoresis) is known in the art. Electrophoretic display apparatuses using this phenomenon are being developed. For example, such electrophoretic display apparatuses are disclosed in JP-A-52-70791 and JPA-2003-140199.
An electrophoretic display apparatus becomes able to change a display color into a desired color by generating a potential difference between a common electrode and a plurality of separated pixels. Meanwhile, as disclosed in JP-A-52-70791, a technique of maintaining a displayed color as it is without changing the display state at all by controlling a pixel potential such that a potential difference is not generated between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes was also proposed.
In the driving method disclosed in JP-A-52-70791, a driving method (a so called common shake driving) in which a pulse periodically alternating between low and high levels is input to the common electrode was employed. When only a part of segments are to be rewritten, a constant potential corresponding to a display color is input to the pixel electrodes of the pixels of which display states are rewritten, and a pulse having the same phase and potential as those of the common electrode in synchronization is input to the pixel electrodes of the pixels of which display states are not rewritten.
However, in this driving method, the potentials of the wiring connected to the segment electrode and the common electrode as well as the segment electrode and the common electrode are also periodically alternated between low and high levels. This makes the electrodes or the wiring be forcibly charged/discharged and increases current consumption in the segment of which a display state is not changed. As a result, even when a display state of only a part of the segments is rewritten, power consumption is inevitably increases.